


I don't want to remember

by Clean_smol_beans



Category: joshler - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Accident, Blindness, Child Abuse, Coming Out, Disability, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clean_smol_beans/pseuds/Clean_smol_beans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler was so smol as a kid, and he still is. Josh loved him, even if he was blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I love you tyler

"Hey Tyler! I bet you can't go down that hill in that car!" it was mark.

Tyler wasn't in the mood right now. He had just gotten out of school and was walking home, until he crossed paths with them.

Tyler was 9 at the time, and was walking home with Josh. Josh was 10, and tyler felt so little compared to him. But he felt safe around Josh.

"Can too!" tyler yelled back immediately causing Josh to react.

"tyler what are you doing?" Josh didint want this, tyler could get hurt. Plus he heard this hill had a lot of bumps and rocks.

"no you can't tyler, face it your a stupid cici!" mark replied. Tyler's blood was boiling now and he couldn't control the anger.

"CAN TOO!!" he yelled.

"prove it." mark said accompanied by an evil smirk.

Immediately tyler dropped his bag and headed to the rusty toy car made of wood with old designs of bands he didint recognize.

"tyler stop what are you doing?!" Josh said tugging on Tyler's oversized button up shirt.

"Josh I can do dith I thwear I wont get hurt!" Tyler's speech was the main reason for the bullying besides his small and clumsy frame.

Josh wanted to say something else but he knew it was no use.

Tyler climbed into the little car making it wobble a little.

"I'm thweady." he said as Josh gave him an uncertain push.

He started wobbling down the hill slowly but picked up speed soon. Everyone was running after him, mostly to see him fall. But Josh was there to help him.

He didint want tyler to get hurt. Everything was calm for a while, and it looked like tyler was having fun. But soon they came to a steeper hill.

Tyler suddenly picked up speed, too much speed.

"TYLER!" Josh yelled trying to stop him, but it was no use.

" HELP ME JOSH!" Tyler was terrified. Then he noticed the big hill ahead. It was a jump.

"NO!" Josh yelled from behind trying desperately to help tyler.

"JOSH" but soon everything became quiet. The last thing he heard was a horrible sound against the ground that he couldn't explain.

The laughter from behind him became silence so intense it was painful.

Josh just stared at the hill ahead. The silence didint last long before Josh let out the most horrific shriek he has ever let out.

"CALL THE AMBULANCE CALL THEM SOMEONE CALL THEM NOW CALL THE DOCTORS PLEASE HELP HIM!"

Josh was rambling like a maniac. He ran down the hill where Tyler's body layed next to the car.

He has blood all over Tyler's face and head. He leaned in close to tyler to try to see if he was alive. He couldn't hear anything.

Josh had no reaction but to lean close to tyler and kiss him on the forehead.

He didint care how bloody he was. He could hear the ambulance coming their way.

" I love you tyler." he whispered. Only to get a heart beat in return.

Followed by several more before he was pulled away by a officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I will be updating this fic everyday so stay on the lookout! Thanks for reading and leaving kudos!


	2. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler's gay

 

> Its been 10 years since tyler got hurt. He became blind in both eyes and couldn't cope with his life.
> 
> But at least he still had Josh. Tyler's mom died when he was 13 while giving birth to his sister Ashley.
> 
> All he was left with was his dad, who wasn't very fond with Tyler's blindness.
> 
> He would usually hit him or yell at him when he did something bad.
> 
> So he would run. Run to outside until Josh heard him yelling.
> 
> But today in particular was different.

~~~~~~~

"Tyler get you ass over here you little bitch!" tyler was tired of everything.

Some days he would fall down the stairs on accident, and today was one of those days.

Tyler slowly walked down the stairs trying not to fall but failing in the progress.

He fell down the not too steep stairs. It still hurt.

"AH" tyler screeched as his head collided with the ground.

He slowly got up. "Idiot," his dad whispered.

"Yes dad?" tyler said trying not to sound too pathetic.

"What is this?" his dad was pointing at something, tyler could tell.

"Dad I can't see," he reminded his dad, which resulted in him slapping tyler almost sending him to the ground.

 

"YOU IDIOT, I WISH I NEVER HAD YOU YOU BLIND BASTARD!" Tyler was sobbing now.

"I'm sorry," tyler said in an innocent and cracked whisper.

 

"GO GET YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND!" his dad said which made tyler say something he would regret.

 

"I'M GAY!" after that was silence.

 

"Get out," his dad said in a low menacing voice. "GET YOUR FAGGET ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE!" tyler scrambled upstairs and packed as many things in his tiny backpack as he could.

 

He grabbed his toothbrush and ukulele last before bursting out of the house crying. He couldn't see anything, so he just yelled.

~~~~~~

"JOSH!" tyler was sobbing. "JOSH!" he said louder running straight. He suddenly heard someone yell behind him.

 

" TYLER!" it was josh. He felt someone pull him into an embrace.

 

"Josh," he said in his innocent broken voice. Josh just held him. Josh liked tyler, no, he loved him, but he didint know if he liked him back, so he wasnt going to ruin their friend ship.

 

"Come on ty." It was snowing outside and tyler was freezing, Josh was only in his socks.

 

When they were inside he told ty him to go up to his room while he explained to his mom.

 

Once he was upstairs he sat on the bed next to tyler who let his head fall on joshs chest.

 

"What happened?" there was a moment of silence.

 

"My dad kicked me out." Tyler said with no emotion in his voice.

 

"Why?" another silence.

 

"Because I'm gay josh." Josh just wrapped his arms around him making him flinch but soon settling down.

 

"I'm a fagget josh." tyler was now crying . Josh looked at him with a look of concern, ty looking at Nothing.

 

"Tyler.. Your not a fagget! Your not! your amazing! I don't care how gay you are!"

 

Josh was actually a little happy that tyler was gay, but it was weird, Josh didint like other guys, it was like he was Tylersexual instead of homosexual.

 

Tyler let his head rest on joshs chest for a few more minutes.

 

He ran his hands through Tyler's hair before lifting him up. "Why don't you go shower while I get some pajamas for you. "

~~~~~~  
Josh

Josh looked through Tyler's clothes but didint find any pajamas, so he looked through his drawer trying to find something that would fit him.

 

He found some sweatpants and a Nasa shirt . It was his favorite shirt.

 

Tyler came in a few minutes later with only a towel. Josh stared at his tanned skin and glowing tattoos.

 

"Josh?" josh snapped out of it.

 

"huh?" josh said.

 

"You were staring josh." tyler could feel it.

 

"Oh sorry." Tyler laughed at how embarrassed he sounded.

 

  
"Um, here's your clothes." josh handed the pile to tyler. " I hope it fits."

 

  
Tyler grabbed the pile thanking him before he walked into the bathroom carefully trying not to hit himself.

 

Josh went to the other bathroom and got ready for bed.

~~~~~

A few minutes later josh went to his room only to see a sleeping tyler on his bed.

 

He shut the lights off and closed the door before laying down next to tyler falling asleep to his steady breathing.

~~~~~

The next day josh woke up to a arm wrapped around him.

 

Josh turned over and faced sleeping tyler. His hair was messy and Josh thought he looked adorable.

 

He wrapped his arm around him and put the other in his hair massaging his scalp.

 

He fell asleep again and woke up a few hours later.

 

He was in the same position as before except Tyler was closer digging his head in joshs chest.

 

His hair tickled joshs chin making josh smile. He layed there and felt Tyler move a few minutes later.

 

Josh thought of how horrible it must have been to open his eyes to nothing for the first time.

 

Tyler opened his eyes and lifted his head so that Josh could tell he was awake.

 

"Good morning." Josh said in a soothing voice while running his hands through Tyler's hair.

 

"Gmrnin," tyler said in a sleepy voice.

 

"Wanna go make breakfast?" his mom and dad left for work early, and his siblings were in collage, so they had the house to themselves.

 

Tyler nodded but they layed like that for a few more minutes before josh got up. He grabbed Tyler's hand and led him down the stairs.

 

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked tyler. Josh was only in his boxers. His hair was a fire red and it was the only color he could remember this good.

 

Tyler shrugged and Josh rolled his eyes.

 

"Wanna make pancakes?" Tyler's eyes lit up at what josh said.

 

"Yea!" Josh loved how tyler reacted to the littlest things making him look like a kid again.

 

Josh pulled out the things they needed and started making the batter.

 

Sneakingly Tyler dipped his finger in it while josh was getting the pan.

 

He tasted some and dipped it again.

 

Josh turned around and tyler put some batter on his nose.

 

"hey!" josh said chuckling with tyler. He dipped his finger and put some on tyler nose.

 

Tyler laughed and they soon where both laughing like idiots.

~~~~~~

Tyler and josh ate their pancakes and ran the living room making tyler trip, colliding with joshs bare chest.

 

"Oh sorry!" Tyler said balancing himself on his feet.

 

Josh just chuckled in return and they turned on the tv. "What do you want to watch?" josh said while putting on Netflix.

 

"Put good burger!" it was Tyler's favorite movie.

 

Tyler sat down next to josh. He layed his head on joshs chest and they stood like that until the movie was over.

 

Josh ran his fingers through Tyler's hair and noticed tyler was asleep.

 

He got a call a few minutes later from his mom.

 

"Hi josh, so um, me and your dad are going on a business trip, do you think you can stay there by yourself with tyler? We'll be back in two weeks or so, is that ok?" She was talking fast and seemed in a hurry.

 

  
"Yea mom that's ok."

 

"Ok honey take good care of Tyler, I'll see you then, bye honey I love you."

 

"Bye mom, me too."

 

Tyler looked around and josh knew he wanted to ask who it was.

 

"Shhh, it was nothing go to sleep." tyler layed his head back down and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this! I will be adding a chapter tommorow so be on the lookout! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Its been only 4 days with tyler home alone, nothing has happened since then, only cuddling, but it was kinda normal for them.

The days were slow, and Josh liked it like that. He had more time with tyler.

~~~~~

"Hey ty wake up," josh said poking Tyler's back. Josh had an interview today, he needed a job since his parents didint leave money.

"What?" tyler said in a frustrated voice. Josh hated waking up tyler that way, so he let tyler sleep while he got dressed.

About 20 minutes later tyler woke up to josh rubbing his side.

Tyler liked waking up like this, it relaxed him and helped him at through the day without panic attacks

"Come on ty I have a interview in half an hour," josh said in a soothing voice. Tyler got up and hugged josh. He didint know why but he felt like he needed it.

Josh hugged him back before unexpectedly carrying tyler making him laugh like he was a kid again.

Josh started helping tyler dress today because he would usually put his shirt on backwards or something.

It usually didint matter but today was important. Tyler touched the fabric that josh had put on him.

"what is this?" He said.

" Its a button up shir-" josh stopped immediately realizing what he had just said. Tyler's eyes widened.

'Tyler stop what are you doing?!' Ran through his head. He remembered , but he didint want to.

He grabbed tyler and ripped the shirt off of him throwing it out the window before pulling Tyler into a hug.

"I'm so sorry." he said holding tyler in his chest. "I'm so sorry." he wanted to apologize for everything.

For not stopping him. For not punching mark in the face before him and his mother disappeared only so that they wouldn't be sue him.

For not holding on to Tyler's button up shirt. But he didint want to remind him.

"I don't need that interview ty, I'll schedule it for another time." tyler just buried his head deeper into joshs chest. He started shaking uncontrollably. He was having a panic attack.

"Tyler!" Josh said trying to control him. "Tyler calm down!" He was now digging his nails into Josh's sides.

Josh didint know what to do. So he grabbed Tyler's chin and made him face himself.

"Tyler.." josh said,"can I?"  
Tyler didint answer, he only wrapped his arms around joshs neck and pulled his face closer to his.

Soon his soft lips met joshs. Gliding against each other. The kiss was short, he didint want to overwhelm tyler. But it was passionate and warm, it was lovely.  
~~~~~

"Tyler?" he had stopped shaking.

"Are you okay?" tyler nodded and smiled making Josh smile too. He hugged him again.

" I love you tyler."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV

Josh

I couldn't believe it. I kissed Tyler. Its wasn't just any kiss, it was passionate, not like any girl I've ever kissed. I said I loved tyler, and love was the right word, but I don't know if it was too fast. I would kiss him on the forhead all the time when we were kids, but never like this.

~~~~~~  
Tyler

Josh kissed me. Well, I kissed josh, but josh asked me to. He said he loved me, and so did I, but I want to take things slow, going too fast can mess up our relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for leaving positive comments! I really appreciate it, this is my first fic and I didint think it would be this fun to write! Anyways I'll be sure to update


	5. Chapter 5

It was official? Tyler didint know. He wanted to be with josh, but they haven't even gone on a date!

~~~~~

It was midnight and Josh was in bed with tyler.

He couldn't stop thinking about what happened that morning.

They had spent the day playing stupid board games, they had managed to work the game around Tyler's blindness.

And now there he, was lying in bed spooning with tyler, thinking about how to make their relationship official.

He had a plan, a date, and he knew exactly where to go.

~~~~~

"Hey ty," Josh said putting his right leg on tyler. It was morning and Josh was in bed with tyler.

"hmm?" tyler just wrapped has arm around josh.

"Umm, I was gonna ask you, do you like...wanna go on a date? I already know where to go, you don't have to go you know I'm just asking if you wanna but its ok if you don-"

Tyler pressed up against Josh and kissed him. It was short once again, he pulled away and Josh pulled him into another one, which was longer.

He ran his tongue on Tyler's lips, but stopped not wanting to go too fast.

"Umm, so is that a yes?" josh said making Tyler chuckle.

"Where are we going?"

~~~~~~

They were getting closer to the surprise date. Tyler has earbuds with the music blasting, so that he wouldn't know where their going.

They got out of the car and Josh grabbed Tyler's hand. They walked closer to the place, once they were in the front, Josh took the earbuds out of Tyler's ears.

The sound of people screaming and talking , music playing, kids laughing, and rides filled his ears. He turned to josh and hugged him, almost crying.

"Thank you so much josh."

" Anything for my boy- " josh was about to say boyfriend, but it wasn't official yet, he wanted to take it slow.

" Anything for you Ty."

" Were do you wanna go first?"  
Tyler has never gone on a ride before, or seen one, only a ferris wheel.

"Is there a ferris wheel?" it was the only ride that he wasn't too scared of.

" Of course there is silly!" Josh said wrapping his arm around Tyler so he wouldn't loose him in the crowd. He led him to the line, which wasn't that long.

" Come on ty, he led him into the car. The ride attendant gave them a dirty look, obviously a homophobe.

Tyler felt around the little cart as he sat down. The cart started going up and Tyler looked for joshs hand getting a little scared.

" Hey ty its ok!" he pulled Tyler's head onto his chest and rocked him back and forth. "Its ok." Once they were at the top tyler got out of joshs embrace.

He waved his arms around and smiled his goofy grin. He turned around and pressed his face hands against the glass like a little kid.

The people in the cart behind them gave him a weird look, and josh just laughed. They got out of the ride and headed towards the tornado, which tyler insisted on going to.

"Are you sure Ty? This rides pretty fast."

Tyler nodded, " I'll be with you."

Josh led tyler to the seat and helped him buckle up. Everyone kept giving them weird looks, as if they were aliens.

Josh reached next to him and grabbed Tyler's hand. "Ready?" he asked squeezing his hand.

"Yea."

The ride started moving and josh saw Tyler's eyes widen at the feeling. Josh laughed and soon tyler did too.

He led Tyler's hand to the wheel in the middle and they started turning it making tyler laugh and scream at the same time.

Josh loved this,he loved tyler, he was so goofy and cute. The way he got excited at every little thing.

He grabbed Tyler's hand again and leaned as close as he could, softly kissing him before gently pulling away only to see that the ride stopped and everyone was staring at them.

Joshs eyes widened meanwhile tyler was barely started realizing what was happening since the ride stopped and he heard a few laughs.

Josh helped tyler out blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry tyler I didint mean to embarrass you."

"Its ok joshie," tyler said squeezing joshs hand.  
~~~~~~  
They ended the day by going on a few more rides plus eating cotton candy and popcorn. They started walking out.

"Did you have fun Ty?"Josh said.

"Yea." tyler said putting his head on joshs shoulder.

"I love y-" Josh was cut off when he saw something terrifying, someone he hoped to never see, and hoped he could to get payback.

it was mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos guys! I hope you liked it I'll be updating again tommorow sometime.


	6. Chapter 6

Joshs eyes widened when be saw him. He was boiling with anger.

"Josh?" tyler said confused of why he had stopped so suddenly.

He couldn't control himself. 

Mark turned around and saw josh, but before he could say anything josh swinged at him.

One of marks friends swinged back. 

"JOSH WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Tyler said not knowing what was going on. 

"STOP!" Mark yelled.

Josh stopped and stared at mark who had a bloody nose.

"Josh is that you? And Tyler?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS IDIOT!" Josh was mad, really mad.

"Josh who is it?" Tyler said.

Josh grabbed Tylers hand. " Its mark."

Tylers eyes widened.

"Cant he see its me?" Mark said in a confused voice. 

"NO BECAUSE YOU MADE HIM FUCKING BLIND!"

Mark eyes widened as he took a step back. 

"Josh I'm so sorry I was a kid!" 

Everyone was staring at them now.

Josh stepped closer letting go of Tylers hand. He kicked mark in the stomach and punched 5 more times when he heard the police coming. 

"Run!" he told tyler.

So they ran. They ran to the car and drove away until they couldn't hear the police anymore.

"I'm so so sorry ty!" Josh said hugging Tyler.

Tyler just cried. 

They drove the rest of the way to the house in silence with the radio playing silently.

Josh put his hand on the now sleeping Tylers thigh. 

They pulled into Josh's drive way. Josh got out and carried Tyler inside putting him on the couch before closing the door. 

He took their shoes off and carried Tyler upstairs to their room.

He took his own clothes off before taking Tylers off leaving them both in their boxers.

Josh went to the bathroom to get ready and came back laying down next to Tyler playing with his hair.

"I'm so sorry ty." he whispered.

~~~~~~

The next morning Josh reached over to grab tyler, but couldn't feel anything.

"Ty?" 

He went downstairs and the front door was open. 

He walked outside in the snow and saw tyler sitting on the snow.

"Tyler what are you doing?!" 

Tyler didint move, he just layed down in the cold snow with nothing but his boxers.

"Ty how long have you been out here?!" Josh said coming closer to Tyler trying to hug him but being pushed away.

Tyler just shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Josh what's the purpose of life when I can't even see you?" he said.

Josh stood there listening.

"I can't see your eyes, I don't remember what color they are, and I don't even remember how your face looks."

Josh came closer and put Tylers hand on his face. 

Tyler felt around his face with his eyes still closed. 

"Tyler, its josh." he said grabbing Tyler's hand.

"Can I bring you inside now tyler?" 

He didin't say anything, so josh just carried him inside onto the bed covering him with a towel.

He was shaking.

Josh layed down next to him and wrapped his arm around him.

He started kissing the back of his neck rubbing Tylers side. 

Tyler turned around and started kissing josh. He ran his tongue along Tylers teeth and lips causing Tyler to moan.

Josh got on top of him kissing his neck.

He started going lower sucking on Tylers nipples making him moan unexpectedly.

"I love you Ty," josh said kissing tyler on the lips again.

They started exploring each others mouths, josh sucking on Tylers tongue making him moan.

Their bare chests were pressed up against each other. 

Josh reached down and grabbed Tylers ass making him moan louder.

Josh kept kissing tyler falling to his side.

He wrapped his arms around tyler as they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I couldn't post yesterday I was sick as frick. Anyways here it is! Ill be updating again tommorow or today!


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler phone was ringing all night. Josh didint know why but he didint want to bother ty, so he just slept.

~~~~~

Josh rolled to his side to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. He patted next to him but couldn't feel anything. He sleepily got up and looked for Tyler in the bathroom . 

He knocked on the door but he heard nothing.

"Ty?" 

nothing 

"Tyler?"

Nothing 

"TYLER!"

Nothing 

"TYLER OPEN THE DOOR!" 

He kicked the door open and saw tyler on the floor, fresh cuts on his wrist. He had his eyes closed but was still breathing.

Josh ran to him and scrambled to get disinfectant and bandages. 

"OH MY GOD TYLER!" josh said cleaning Tylers cuts.

"Leave me alone," tyler cried.

Josh carried tyler back to bed and went to clean the bathroom.

"No don't leave me josh...he'll come back.." tyler said in a broken and scared voice.

Josh's heart broke at the sight and sound of tyler.

He walked over to tyler and planted a kiss on his forhead.

"Can I at least turn the lights off baby?" josh said running his fingers through Tylers hair.

Tyler shrugged and josh nodded running to the bathroom turning off the light and then running back.

He closed the door and layed down next to tyler.

"Josh I'm scared." Tyler said in the same scared voice.

Josh pulled Tyler as close as he could and wrapped one arm over him and the other one under his head.

He put their heads together and josh kissed Tyler nose.

Tyler closed his eyes and so did josh.

Josh made sure to hold onto tyler so he wouldn't do anything.

"Goodnight ty," josh said kissing tyler softly.

"Goodnight," tyler said accepting the kiss.

Josh layed awake for a while before falling asleep with Tyler. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry I couldn't post, I had classes. Anyways here it is ill be updating tommorow again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SMUT

****Josh was up all night thinking about what was wrong with Tyler. He fell asleep at about 3 am and was really tired.

Josh got up before ty and went to the bathroom. 

After he finished and was washing his hands he saw Tylers phone was on the floor.

He picked it up and turned it on.

All of a sudden he heard the time and date and then "Message from: private number.'hey fagget, we all know your gay, I'm telling everyone."

Josh turned the volume down because it was too loud. 

The phone continued.

"Message from private number, ' you better watch out you worthless shit you don't know what I'm gonna do to you babe ' 

Josh saw that there was a line of texts.

He boiled with anger as he the phone down almost breaking it.

He walked back to the room and went to tyler who was moving but not opening his eyes.

He looked at tyler with sad eyes.

Tyler opened his eyes not knowing Josh was there.

"Hey ty," Josh said making tyler jump.

"Sorry.." tyler said sitting up.

"Don't be," Josh said placing a kiss on Tylers soft lips.

He sat next to tyler on the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ty I'm sorry you had to hear those texts," Josh said as tyler buried his head deeper into his chest.

"I won't let them touch you ty."

"JOSH YOU DONT UNDERSTAND!" tyler said as he started sobbing.

"What don't I understand ty?" Josh said in a soothing voice.

"He raped me..." joshs eyes widened

"The person texting me... he was my online 'boyfriend' when I was 14 and one day we met up, I thought we were gonna have a cute date, but that's not what happened," tyler covered his face with his hands.

_flashback_

Tyler was excited to go on a date, he didint tell his dad because he would get mad. 

Tyler checked his phone and it said "I'm in the alley behind dunkin." tyler had headphones on so nobody would hear. There was a direction attached and the phone told him were to go.

Tyler walked behind the little building and tried walking around to find him

"Hello?" Tyler said shyly.

"Hey babe," a boy said about 5 feet away.

Babe? Tyler thought, he barely knew this guy and he was already calling him babe.

"Are you Dave?" Tyler said innocently.

There was nobody around and dunkin donuts was empty, plus it was about midnight.

"Yea," the guy said in a seducing voice.

"Why don't you c'mere?" the guy said coming closer

Tyler stepped back and the guy came closer and grabbed Tylers crotch.

Tyler couldn't react, he was terrified, he let out a yelp and closed his eyes pretending this wasn't happening.

The guy grabbed tyler and started kissing him.

"S-sto-op!" tyler tried saying struggling to break free.

The guy pulled Tylers shirt off and soon his pants and underwear before it all happened.

He was left on the floor after the guy did it and left. Tyler couldn't do anything but lay there naked in the alley. He couldn't see or do anything.

That was the day tyler realized how much he hated being blind.

They didint find him until the next day his friend Brendon found him lying on the ground. 

He helped him put his clothes back and and promised not to tell his dad.

> _END_

"I'm so sorry Josh I'm discusting you can leave me," tyler said crying.

"Stop it Tyler, you know I'm not leaving you for that!" josh said pulling tyler close. 

Tyler flinched again. He always flinched since that day.

"Tyler if he comes near you I swear I'll kill him," josh said in an angry voice.

Another tear rolled down Tylers cheek and he was hiccuping.

"You know I would never let anyone touch you ty," Josh pulled tyler closer and kissed his forhead.

They stayed in bed for a while before josh decided to make breakfast.

~~~~~~

Josh helped tyler down the stairs and sat him on the couch.

He walked over to the kitchen and fired up the stove putting taking a pan out and cooking some eggs.

After it was served he walked over to tyler and put the plate on his lap.

Josh never noticed that Tyler always ate with his hands, but today he did.

"Hey ty here's a fork," josh said handing him the fork. 

Tyler didint do anything.

"Ty? C'mon use it."

"I don't know how," Tyler said embarrassed.

"Its ok ty I'll teach you," josh said putting his hands on Tylers hands and teaching him how to hold it.

After a while tyler had it and started eating.

"Thanks josh," tyler said.

Josh leaned in and gently kissed tyler. He pulled back slowly and stared at tyler.

He didint understand how such an innocent and beautiful person had to go through all that pain. 

After tyler was done josh took Tylers plate and washed it.

He sat back down with Tyler and pulled him close.

"Hey ty?" josh said.

"Yea?" tyler said resting his head on joshs chest.

"You know I love you right?" josh said resting his chin on Tylers head.

Tyler smiled and nodded.

He lifted his head and kissed josh, this time more passionately. He turned over and got on top of josh.

He crashed his lips against josh again and felt his tongue going into Tylers mouth running thought his teeth and lips.

Tyler gently bit joshs bottom lip and pulled back making josh moan. 

Josh got up and carried tyler.

Tyler wrapped his legs around josh.

Josh carried Tyler into the room and gently placed him on the bed before closing the door and taking his shirt off exposing his chest and forming abs.

He crawled on top of Tyler and tyler put his hands on joshs chest feeling around smiling.

Joshs skin tingled as Tyler ran his soft hands over it.

Josh leaned forward and started kissing Tyler biting Tylers lip and pulling back making him moan and thrust his hips up.

Josh started kissing Tylers jawline and then his neck.

He nibbled on Tylers skin making tyler thrust his hips up more.

Josh started sucking on Tylers nipples making them hard. 

Josh gently bit one making Tyler thrust.

"J-josh!" tyler said his hands digging into the bed sheets.

He moved on to the next one running his tongue around his nipple making tyler thrust harder.

"Oh my God J-Josh!" Tyler said putting his hands on joshs neck.

Josh moved down biting and kissing the skin under his belly button.

Tyler thrusted  again grabbing joshs hair.

Josh un buttoned Tylers pants and pulled them down doing the same to his own.

"Ty are you sure?" josh said before touching anything.

Tyler nodded and closed his eyes.

Josh palmed tyler through the boxers as he kissed him on the lips sucking his tongue 

"OH, oh m-my God!" tyler moaned digging his nails into joshs neck 

Josh played with the waist band of Tylers under wear lowering it more and more kissing his skin every time he got lower.

Tyler was almost begging for him to pull it down as he grabbed the sheets and moaned Josh's name.

Finally josh pulled it all the way down exposing his hard member.

Josh threw the underwear across the room.

He went up and kissed Tyler again.

He went down to Tyler's thigh and kissed up making Tyler moan uncontrollably.

He stopped at his member and looked at tyler.

"Tell me if you feel uncomfortable ok ty? I want you to be as comfortable as possible ok?" Josh said.

Tyler nodded and told him to proceed. 

Josh kissed around up Tylers inner thigh and above his member onto the other thigh.

"J-josh p-please," Tyler moaned.

Josh sucked on Tylers inner thigh making tyler thrust.

"JESUS F-ah, ah JOSH!" tyler couldn't control the noises he was making.

Josh finally grabbed tyler member slowly stroking it as he sucked Tylers thigh bringing tyler pleasure he had never felt.

Tyler closed his eyes and made embarrassing noises, but he didint care.

Josh went up to kiss tyler one more time before going down to Tylers member taking the tip in his mouth.

Tyler thrusted up trying to get more but josh pulled back.

Josh sucked the tip of Tylers member again making tyler shake with pleasure. 

Josh's tongue licked around it.

He slowly started taking tyler in little by little.

"Oh my G-god j-josh!"

Josh took him whole and was massaging his balls.

Josh started going faster.

"AH,AH,AH!" 

Tyler was close.

Josh suddenly got slower. He put his hand on Tyler's member and sucked with it.

Josh hit hard one more time before tyler cummed in joshs mouth.

"AH!!!" tyler moaned thrusting his hips up one more time before cumming in joshs mouth josh taking in the warm liquid.

Josh went up and kissed tyler passionately their lips in sync.

Tyler suddenly flipped over and got on top of josh.

~~~~~~

Tyler kissed josh as Tylers tongue ran along joshs lips and teeth.

He bit joshs lip and pulled back earning a moan from josh.

Tyler kissed joshs jaw line and slowly started going down to his neck.

Tyler started sucking on joshs nipple making josh moan and hold on to Tylers hair.

Tyler gently bit on joshs nipple.

"Oh god ty," josh said closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

Tyler licked around it and went on to the next one, he bit a little bit harder on this one making josh thrust his hips up and eyes widen.

"OH MY- JESUS!"

Tyler trailed kisses down to his waistband.

Tyler licked from the waistband to joshs belly button closing his mouth and sucking.

Josh bit his lip trying to fight back the slutty moan he was about to give.

Tyler slid his finger under the waist band and across then doing the same with his tongue.

Josh let out the sluttiest moan and grabbed Tylers hair.

Tyler kissed from the waistband up to his neck and started kissing joshs lips and then kissing back down to his waist band.

Tyler carefully slid joshs underwear off exposing the hard member that Tyler couldn't see.

Tyler went right away to touch it making josh groan loudly. 

Tyler rubbed the tip of Josh's member with his thumb and index finger sending electricity through Tyler's body.

"Ah," josh groaned as he closed his eyes.

Tyler ran his hands along joshs inner thighs with his eyes closed like a curious child.

"God ty," josh softly groaned clutching the sheets.

Tyler reached Josh's balls and slowly massaged them.

Joshs hips thrusted up letting out a loud groan electricity running through his body.

Josh liked how innocent Tyler looked when he did this.

Tyler then slowly leaned closer and took in joshs member mimicking what josh did since he had never done it before.

Tyler sucked hesitantly as if he would get it wrong with a cute confused look on his face. 

Josh decided to help and grabbed the back of Tylers head pushing up and down and soon Tyler got the hang of it.

"Oh God," josh said quietly with his eyes closed, josh started Rocking his hips up and down with tyler.

Tyler started going faster and joshs hips were now thrusting up and down faster.

"Ah, ugh, AH! TY OH MY GOD JESUS!"

Tyler put his hand at work with his mouth.

"JESUS TYLER F-ASTER! H-HARDER TY AH!"

Josh was so close.

"FU- OH MY GOD TY!" josh was gonna swear but he didint like swearing in front of ty.

Josh was now thrusting his hips up.

He hit one more time the hardest before cumming in Tylers mouth.

"Ah!" josh said satisfied and tired.

Surprisingly Tyler took all of the warm liquid resting his head on joshs stomach from his angle breathing heavily. 

Josh helped Tyler up to his level and they layed like that cuddled together.

Josh ran his hands through Tylers sweaty hair.

"I love you ty," said kissing Tylers forhead.

"Me too," tyler said resting his head on joshs chest.

Josh leaned forward and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies.

~~~~~~

 

They fell asleep and woke up the next morning their legs and hands all over each other still naked.

Josh opened his eyes and admired Tyler.

A few minutes later Tyler opened his eyes.

"Good morning baby," josh said running his fingers through Tylers hair.

Joshs arm was bended and holding his head up.

"Good morning," Tyler said closing his eyes again.

Josh chuckled pressing a soft kiss on Tylers lips.

Tyler opened his eyes again and smiled making josh smile.

"What?" josh said laughing.

"I'm imagining how you look," Tyler said touching joshs nose.

Josh smiled down at his cute boyfriend.

"Hey ty how about we go out and eat today? I kinda wanted to go to I hop for breakfast."

"Sure," tyler said smiling just realizing they were still naked and squished against each other.

Josh wrapped his arms around Tylers hips kissing him softly.

Suddenly josh squeezed Tylers ass.

"HEY!" tyler said his eyes widening.

Josh started laughing and kissed Tyler sliding his hands back onto Tylers waist.

Josh got up and grabbed an underwear throwing it at Tyler who slid it on under the covers.

Josh grabbed a pair of boxers and slid it on too.

They both headed towards the shower, josh grabbing two towels from the closet before walking in with Tyler.

~~~~~~~~~~

Josh adjusted the water at a good temperature and took his underwear off along with Tyler.

Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and helped him into the shower.

Once they were in josh wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist and smiled at his boyfriend who had water dripping down his face.

Josh laughed and leaned in to kiss tyler softly turning themselves around so that josh was in the water now.

Tyler reached over and played with josh's hair.

Josh just admired his cute and curious boyfriend.

Josh reached over and got some shampoo scrubbing it into  Tyler's hair giving some to Tyler who did the same to josh.

Josh turned around and now Tyler was in the water with Josh cleaning his hair.

After he was done with that they turned around again and now josh as in the water with Tyler massaging his scalp.

They then put conditioner on and washed their bodies.

Josh turned the water off and helped wrap the towel round Tylers waist.

They got out and headed towards the room.

Tyler sat on the edge of the bed as josh got him some clothes.

Tyler took the towel off and put the clothes on not knowing if josh was staring at him or not.

Josh walked over to tyler and kissed him for no reason.

It seemed like josh was kissing tyler every 5 seconds. 

"I love you Tyler," josh said before proceeding on putting this clothes on.

"Me too," tyler said smiling.

~~~~~~ 

After they were done getting dressed they headed out and sang along to random songs on the radio.

When they got to iHop they laced fingers and walked in proudly.

A lady gave them a table and walked away.

She seemed nice, she had red hair and was really pretty.

She took their order and brought the food.

Tyler ordered spaghetti, they just added it to the menu.

"Here you go," the lady said giving them their food. 

"Thank you.." Josh looked at the lady's name tag, it said Debby. "debby," josh said smiling.

"No problem I'll be back with your order in a minute," with that she walked away.

Josh looked at the spaghetti.

"Are your thinking what I'm thinking?" josh said smiling. 

"Lady and the tramp!" Tyler said a little too loud.

Josh laughed and grabbed the end of a noodle giving the other to Tyler who put it in his mouth.

They started getting closer and closer but before their lips could touch their food came.

"You guys having fun here?" Debby said winking.

Josh started laughing at how embarrassed Tyler looked. 

Debby chuckled placed Josh's food in front of him.

They ate the rest of the time and talked laughing and flirting here and there.

They Thanked Debby and left the place.

Wanna go to the park ty?" Josh said looking at Tyler who he had his arm wrapped around.

Tyler nodded excitingly as josh laughed at his reaction. 

They walked to the park.


	9. Chapter 9

Josh and Tyler walk into the park hand in hand.

"Cmon ty," josh says pulling Tyler his direction.

Finally they got to a frozen river with a snowy bridge and stepped on it.

"Where are we?" Tyler said feeling around and coming in contact with a wooden bar.

"On a bridge," josh said wrapping his arm around Tyler.

"Hold on," josh said letting go of Tyler and picking up a rock putting it in Tyler's hand.

Tyler played with it before throwing it straight smiling when he heard a ice breaking noise.

Josh smiled at how excited and happy  Tyler looked.

Suddenly josh wrapped his arm around Tyler and leaned in pulling him into a soft kiss.

Since there was almost nobody around Tyler deepened the kiss by putting his hands directly over Josh's ass placing them gently.

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler and put them under his shirt rubbing up and down his back.

Their mouths moved together in sync and Josh's tongue was about to enter Tyler's mouth when they heard and angry scream from behind. 

"HEY DO THAT DISCUSTING SHIT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" A man about 40 yelled from behind them.

Josh turned around seeing a man across the bridge.

"We can do whatever the fuck me wanna do!" Josh yelled back getting angry.

"YOU GAYS SHOULD GO FUCKING KILL YOURSELVES!" 

With that josh snapped.

He gently let his hand move out from under Tyler's shirt walking slowly towards the man.

Once he got close josh punched the man unexpectedly. The punch was hard enough to send the man to the ground.

Tyler made a o with his mouth hearing the loud thud.

"ALEX!" a woman who seemed to be his wife yelled running towards the man.

"Next time tell your husband to watch out before he speaks," josh said with a menacing look on his face.

"C'mon ty," josh said wrapping his arm around Tylers waist.

Tyler was still in shock when they went to the IHOP parking lot where joshs car was parked.

"I'm really sorry you had to hear that ty," josh said lacing his hands with Tylers.

"Its ok," tyler said closing his eyes.

Josh started the car and put the volume on the radio low.

Josh pulled into the garage and went to the passenger side.

He opened the door and carried the now sleeping tyler into the house gently putting him on the bed.

Josh took his pants and shirt off and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

He went back to the room and found tyler under the covers with his shirt and pants off sleeping.

Josh turned off the lights and shut the door before lying down next to tyler.

He adjusted himself before settling down wrapping his arm around Tyler kissing him on the forhead.

"Goodnight," tyler said all of a sudden.

"Goodnight," josh said pulling tyler closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I didint write that much I was writing at night. Anyways tommorow I'm home alone so I'll be writing more!


	10. Chapter 10

The next day tyler woke up to joshs hand on his thigh under his boxers.

Tyler smiled at the feeling and pecked josh on the cheek.

~~~~~~

Tyler woke up a few hours later to josh screaming his name.

"TYLER! TYLER NO!" josh screamed falling his arms around and kicking.

"Josh its ok!" tyler said wrapping his leg around joshs legs and grabbing his arms to stop josh from hurting himself.

"Shhhhh," tyler said slowly letting go of joshs arms and rubbing his chest softly.

Josh calmed down but was still breathing heavily.

His eyes were glued shut.

He quickly wrapped his arms around tyler still terrified.

"Tyler?! Tyler is that you?!" josh said holding tyler tightly.

"Its me joshie," Tyler said reaching up to gently touch joshs cheek.

Tyler lifted himself and gently kissed josh before resting his head on his chest.

Josh calmed down and opened his eyes looking at his boyfriend.

He reached down and played with Tylers hair.

"I'm sorry tyler."

"Josh it was just a bad dream you don't have to apologize," tyler said wrapping his arm around josh who was sweating from his panick attack.

Tyler quickly moved his body sideways and rested his head on joshs stomach.

Josh reached down and played with tylers hair.

Tyler turned his head towards josh and then started kissing his stomach going up to his chest and then his neck making josh giggle before Tyler started kissing his lips.

Josh gently pulled Tyler to the side.

"Wanna go to the park today? Not the one from yesterday there's another one where there's a river and you Ice skate," josh said holding tyler.

Tyler smiled and nodded kissing josh again.

"Lets go then," josh said getting up.

Suddenly josh got a call from his mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey josh I'm just calling to tell you I'm coming home tommorow."

"Umm, ok mom that's cool."

"Ok honey see you tommorow love ya."

"Bye mom me too."

"Are you gonna tell her?" tyler said sitting up.

"Tell her what?" josh said forgetting that he and tyler had to come out.

"That your gay and were dating and the other day we gave each other blowjobs," tyler said with a smirk.

"TYLER!" josh said his eyes widening.

Tyler laughed and josh attacked tyler with kisses.

"C'mon we need to get ready," josh said getting up.

Tyler got up and stood on the bed extending his arms.

"Really tyler?" josh said groaning but then admiring his tan skin.

Tyler nodded with the biggest smile on his face.

"Pleaseeeee!!! " tyler said making puppy eyes.

"Fine," josh said laughing.

He walked over and wrapped his arms around Tylers waist carrying him.

Tyler giggled and wrapped his arms around joshs neck.

He carried them to the bathroom and they quickly showered trying not to get too touchy.

~~~~~~~

"Hey josh don't forget gloves," Tyler said feeling for water bottles.

"K mom," josh said making tyler chuckle.

Once they were ready to go they got in the car and sang along to random songs on the radio.

"Lets go," josh said parking the car in a parking lot.

They got out of the car got their stuff and walked to the ice ring.

While walking josh looked over and stared at tyler realizing he had a fanny pack.

Tyler could feel josh staring at him.

He stopped and posed.

"How do I look?" tyler said laughing making josh laugh.

"Great!" josh said laughing and lacing his fingers with Tylers.

They rented the ice skates went to Put them on. p>

"Get in ty," josh said helping tyler into the ring.

After that he got in and teached tyler how to stand.

Josh admired the his cute boyfriend trying to balance.

Tyler reached over to grab josh because he was losing his balance.

They laughed as they fell to the floor/ ice..

~~~~~~~

A few minutes later tyler and josh were kissing in the middle of the ice ring.

Tyler reached over and put his hand on joshs hip deepening it as josh layed back.

Soon josh was lying down on the ice.

There were no people that day so they had privacy.

A few minutes later they got up and returned the ice skates.

They walked around the snowy park.

"Hey look a playground!" josh said.

"Lets go!" Tyler said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ill be posting again tommorow!!


	11. Chapter 11

"Brendon?!" tyler says with a confused look.

Josh and tyler were playing in the playground when they heard someone call Tylers name. 

Its was Brendon, the only friend he had as a kid, the one who saved his life.

"Tyler!" Brendon said going to hug tyler.

"Brendon were have you been!?" tyler said hugging back.

"Being stupid and drunk how bout you?" he said laughing and coming out of the hug.

"Nothing really," tyler said rubbing the back of his neck.

"This your boyfriend?" Brendon said looking at josh.

"Uh yea."

"Hes cute," Brendon said winking at josh.

Josh rolled his eyes and held Tylers hand.

Brendon was always a trouble maker and asshole but he was a good friend and was always there for you.

"Anyways I gotta go, what's your number?" Brendon said.

They all exchanged number and Brendon walked away.

"Who was that?" josh said walking tyler back to the snowy swings.

"Used to be my boyfriend," tyler said sitting on the swing.

"Oh," josh said, even though they knew each other since kids tyler never told him that stuff.

"Push me!" tyler said cheerfully cutting the awkward silence.

Josh laughed and started pushing tyler on the swing.

~~~~~~~

Tyler and josh got home at about 8:00, they spent the whole day playing on the swings before going to taco bell.

~~~~~~~

Tyler yawned as they walked into joshs room with towels wrapped around their waists.

Josh threw some clothes at tyler and they brushed their teeth and put their clothes on.

~~~~~~~

Josh got in bed next to tyler who's eyelids were getting heavy.

"Hey josh."

"Yea ty," josh said as he was looking at his phone.

"How are you gonna tell your parents about us?" tyler said turning his body towards josh.

"We'll figure out tommorow babe," josh said exiting all his apps and turning off his phone.

Josh suddenly remembered that winter break was ending in 1 week, he layed there thinking about it.

Josh put his arm under Tylers head pulling him closer as tyler put his leg on josh.

"Goodnight joshie."

"Goodnight ty."

"Love you."

"Me too." 

~~~~~~~

The next morning josh felt a hand on his ass under his boxers.

His eyes widened and he looked at tyler who was still asleep.

He shrugged it off smiled and went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~

"Wake up josh," tyler said shaking josh awake.

Joshs eyes fluttered open and he smiled at tyler.

"I think your moms here," he said.

"Good morning to you too," josh said with a smirk.

Tyler went down to kiss josh.

After the quick kiss josh got up quickly put a shirt on and went downstairs.

Josh heard another knock on the door.

"Coming!" He yelled.

He opened the front door and greeted his parents.

"Where's Tyler?" She said setting down her things.

"Umm he's upstairs in my room."

"How's he been?" His mom said as his dad walked to the kitchen. 

"Good, I'll go get him," Josh said.

Tyler heard footsteps and sat up on the bed.

Josh smiled when he saw his boyfriend with his legs crossed.

"Ty are you ready?" Josh said sitting down next to Tyler.

"I don't know," Tyler said frowning.

Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler and straddled him in his chest.

"Don't worry babe it's gonna ok they'll understand," josh kissed the back of tylers neck.

"You ready?" Josh said letting go of tyler.

He nodded and gently kissed josh their lips fitting together as josh rubbed tylers back rocking them back and forth.

"Cmon," josh said getting up and holding tylers hand to help him down the stairs.

He let go of tylers hand when they came in front of his mom.

"Hi Tyler!" His mom said hugging Tyler.

"Hi mama dun," he said, since they knew each other for so long.

"Umm mom, me and Tyler need to talk to you and dad."

"Ok, is something wrong?"

"No we just need to talk."

She called Josh's dad down and they all sat in the living room.

"So what's up?" Josh's dad said sitting down.

"So, you know how me and Tyler have know each other for a long time?" Josh said nervously playing with his hands.

"Uhu," his mom said concentrating.

"So umm..." Josh said with a serious and nervous look on his face.

"Me and josh are together," Tyler suddenly blurted out.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" His dad said.

"Umm, were dating," josh said looking down.

"So your gay?" His mom said.

"Yea," josh said taking tylers hand.

His mom smiled and took Josh's hand.

"Josh it's ok!" His mom said looking at him.

"Josh look at me," his mom said.

"Did you really think we wouldn't accept you?" she said as josh looked up and smiled.

"Thanks mom."

He looked over at his dad who was still shocked.

"I think we can get therapy... Yea we can get therapy josh," his dad says grabbing joshs wrist and tearing it from Tylers hand.

Tyler started crying.

"WHAT?! NO DAD I LOVE TYLER I DONT NEED THERAPY!" josh said standing up.

His dad gave tyler a death stare and slapped him to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading! Sorry for the cliffhanger!! Anyways ill keep writing tommorow!


	12. Not an update! Important!

**Hey guys! Im so sorry I haven't updated, im visiting my dad right now, but I should be updating soon! So yea be on the lookout for an update!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, so I really couldn't finish this, idk why, but I started a new fic in wattpad! Tyler has autism, it's called 'crazy?' 

After that one I'm thinking about making one about war, Josh and Tyler are in the middle of a war.

I'm not sure if that made sense, but yea, download wattpad, my username is the same one as now, clean_smol_beans.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm so excited to start writing this fic! I got the idea while playing a video game lol. Anyways will be updated as much is I can! If you have any questions just comment and I'll be sure to answer!


End file.
